Molecular cloning is a process used to create recombinant DNA molecules. Components for formation of recombinant DNA include a cloning vector, a small DNA segment, multiple enzymes, and living cells. The cloning vector is a DNA molecule that replicates within the living cells. The small DNA segment contains a gene to be cloned. During the cloning process, the gene may be combined with the vector using various methods to form the recombinant DNA molecules. The recombinant DNA molecules are then transformed into the living cells, which are then screened and duplicated. However, conventional techniques for molecular cloning involve multiple processes under various conditions. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, efficient, inexpensive method of molecular cloning of a DNA segment into a target molecule.